Arquivo:Baby Shark Dance Sing and Dance! Animal Songs PINKFONG Songs for Children
Description Subscribe and watch new videos uploaded every week. ★ YouTube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/Pinkfong You are watching the original Pinkfong Baby Shark Dance video. Join Pinkfong's Baby Shark Challenge by uploading your own videos on social media! Join #BabySharkChallenge Now! �������� PINKFONG! No. 1 Kids' app chosen by 150 million children worldwide ★ Best Kids Songs & Stories Download: http://i.sstudy.kr/L/591/des/ ★ To see Pinkfong's Japanese baby shark songs, Click here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqZso... ★ Subscribe to Pinkfong's Japanese YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXt0... It’s time to dance to Baby Shark! Let’s try making sharks using hands and arms! Use your fingers to make little Baby Shark! Open your hands to make Mommy Shark! Spread your arms wide to make Daddy Shark! Let’s not forget Grandma and Grandpa Shark! Doo doo doo doo doo doo! The dance will help children develop fine motor skills as they have fun! ---- ★ Lyrics Baby Shark Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby shark! Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Mommy shark! Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Daddy shark! Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Grandma shark! Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Grandpa shark! Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Let’s go hunt! Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Run away! Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Safe at last! It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo. It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo. It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo. It’s the end! ---- Subscribe to PINKFONG's YouTube channel for hundreds of kids' favorite songs and stories, including phonics songs, nursery rhymes, bedtime lullabies, children's classics, fairy tales and more! Enjoy educational songs and stories for preschool kids created by experts in children's education. Follow us on Facebook for new updates and free promotions. ★ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pinkfong.official ★ Instagram: https://instagram.com/pinkfong.official ★ Twitter: https://twitter.com/pinkfong_usa ★ Website: https://www.pinkfong.com ★ Official Merch Store: https://www.amazon.com/pinkfong Song origin: Traditional Nursery Rhyme Musical arrangement by Pinkfong (Smart Study Co., Ltd.) Singer: Bommie Catherine Han, Hope Marie Segoine, Anipen Matthew Digiacomo, Robert William Gardiner Copyright © 2016 Smart Study Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. #pinkfong #kid #kids #kidssongs #baby #babies #babiessongs #babyshark #phonics #smartstudy #toddler #toddlersongs #toddlermusic #babysharkchallenge